Mistaken
by bookshadowauthor
Summary: "Don't judge a book by its cover" this truly applies to Shadow Haidalyen. Living in the big apple, things are pretty rough. Shadow faces many things that change her forever...find what happens in MY original story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "WELCOME HOME" BY COHEED AND CAMBRIA...no matter how much that song rocks. :(**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT.**

_**P.S. I DON'T EVEN USE THEM IN THE STORY...**_

…_One last kiss for you_

_One more wish for you_

_Please make up your mind girl_

_I'll do anything for you_

_One last kiss for you_

_One more wish for you_

_Please make up your mind girl_

_Before I hope you die… _

I was humming Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria which was stuck in my head. I was in my seventh period class. English. had just handed out our homework's. Check plus back to back the usual homework grade for me. Next to come around, our quizzes. She had ours each quiz was flipped over so no else didn't see your scores. I was steady copying the lyrics to some of my favorite alternative rock bands by heart. Paramore, Coheed and Cambria, Rise Against, and others filled my air. Great inspiration for myself, those bands, though the music I make isn't like theirs, I learn a lot from these master musician minds.

I didn't bother to look at my grades; I knew that they were all hundreds. Plus I didn't need to run the risk of anyone seeing my scores. A chick that is hardcore and nerdy? Their little brains aren't capable to comprehend, so they would tease me all because they don't understand. They'll never understand.

"Okay, so now I have graded your tests and I will give you your grade if it's a 70 or above. You'll get your test maybe next week. Maybe." enounces. Oh crap! I raise my hand to avoid my secret from becoming the next hottest thing to talk about.

"Yes Shadow?" yes Shadow is really my government name ever since birth.

"Can you not say my grade aloud, please? I will come at the end of class to get it. I just don't need everyone to know my score."

"Hey lil'miss 'I don't care' actually cares what we're gonna say about her grades. So what is it? A seventy? A sixty-five?" the oh so dumb and annoying John questioned. Ooo I hate that he sits behind me, oh so very much.

"Hey lil'miss 'boy with a small thing between his legs' grew bigger balls! Too bad he cannot grow anymore brain cells...he's gonna need those. Dis-Moi! What are you failing with? Sixty or a zero?" I gave him a taste of my medicine...his was getting old.

"Okay! That is enough! I am letting you off with a final warning!" raised her voice at us. It was a usual everyday basis between John and me.

"Now I am going to start reciting your grades. As for Shadow, I will respect your request," thats all I payed any attetion to. I went back off into my own world and this time I lock the door shut until the class bell rung. Back to the melodies that make me utterly happy. Now I was rockin' out to a more...well I was listening to "Stick Stickly" by Attack Attack in my endless memory of music filled mind.

**_BEEP!_**

There went the end of seventh period. Yes!

Everyone flead out of the door, as usual. I gathered all of my quizzes, my song book and folder. One everthing was neatly in my black backpack, i rose and made my way to 's desk. She looked up slowy from her grade book as I approached.

"Okay, so your grade is a hundred and five because you got the bonus," she closes her book and removes her purple-redish glasses. "So, how is it going?"

"Fine" Insincerely.

"Okay." continues knowly something is up. "I am just gonna come out and say...Are you embarssed of your marvelous grades?" looking confused.

"Meant ask, and no I am not. I just hate peps in my business," correcting her...both grammar and thoughts of myself.

"Meant people, and I hope so," correcting me...its a thing we do.

"Look, i can't make it today after school so I will see tomorrow with WAY more written," said lowly.

"Okay," she knows the reason isn't what i want to share, even though we are pretty close. "No problem. Have a nice day hun." smiling now. You know when you smile or make a funny face to another smile...

"You too." I fake a smile. Then off and out into the horrid hallways of middle school.

**OKAY, SO ITS NOT MUCH BUT I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT ALREADY. I HAD DELETED MY LAST STORY, SO I HOPE THIS ONE DOESN'T FAIL ME NOW. I ACTUALY HAVE A PLOT TO THIS ONE SO IT MIGHT GO A LITTLE SMOOTHER. BTW, I LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND KAY FOR SHOWING ME THIS AMAZING WEBSITE...LOVE YAH KAY!**

**PLEASE COMMENT, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS SO FAR HERE...I PROMISE TO GIVE MORE NEXT TIME. THIS CHAPPY IS JUST INTRODUCTION...A FORESHADOWING...AND SO ON.**

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK KAY'S STORIES:**

**"CHANGED"AND "STUCK"...LOVE LOVE 'EM!**

**bOOKsHADOWaUTOR,**

**bsa XOXO...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mistakes in my last chapter. I edited it before I saved it but it didn't show when I went to read it... :(**

**...But at least the sun shines, I am writing more music,...so on...I am writing a second chapter for FanFic! YEAAH! ;P**

**Woo-Hooo!...Now enough rejoicing, time to get to the story... ;D**

~^~^~^~^~^*after school*^~^~^~^~^~

I walked out into the wonderful sunlight of Spring. Ah, only if it could stay this way forever. Only if I lived like your average teenager, but I am not. I knew I had to go now, but i kept considering hanging out at the local music store or the school bleachers. NO. I must go there right away, no matter what.

I walked around the block, down six blocks and then crossed the bussy New York City street. Then down a weary alley and up to the department store. It's been abandoned for about two and a half years. They never sold the place and the state had no idea what to do with it. One things for sure, they aren't gonna knock it down.

I enter a massed window in the building and am welcome with the beautiful sounds of AJ's guitar. It's a tune that he wrote yesterday after school. I make my way to our 'room'.

"Hey AJ. How was your day?" I ask him, falling in deeper love with his symphony. It blows my mind, his talent.

"Notin' much, really. I just cleaned a little and played my guitar in the subway," he says over his guitar, Sherry.

"Wow there man, you cleaned the warehow?" I was amazed! By the way 'warehow' is what we call the place...where we live.

"Yeah, then I saved a old woman from a speeding taxi! Turns out she's a freakin' filthy rich! gotta, wad of money here in my bag." he shouts scarcasticly and stops playing guitar. He's practically jumping up without exactly doing so.

"Then, let me see the wad!" i shout playing along, poiting to his black backpack.

"Don't believe me, then go look for yourself!" he is exploding with energy.

I make my way over to his back that is near the bed that was leaft behind. When we found this place it had mattresses all in four piles, three in each...they must had not have enough time to take everything out. The warehow was super dusty and bare. It took us a week and a half to fix it up.

As I bend down to get the backpack, i am suddenly swooped up by AJ.

A ear-piercing gasp comes from my mouth, I had no time to stop it. Up into the air he held me.

I tried with all my strength to get free, but he had a good hold. But i have better determination.

I was on the edge of a scream but knew if we got caught in here ever, we'd have to leave. So as my backup plan, i bit him.

He flinched but moved closer to the bed, still had a good grip. Then i suddenly realized that he could've dropped me.

"Hey, watch it lil'girl! you don't just go around bitting people!" his tone was as if he was my father and i am two. Or what do i know? Definetly not my dad.

"sorry but i am not the type of woman whoes gonna let anybody treat me any old kind of way!" Now i am becoming annoyed with him. "Now. Put me down!"

"Sure."

He gently puts me down onto the bed and then follows in the same matter. He looks straight into my eyes.

Being this is very unconfortable, i don't look at his face longer than a second.

"What in the sweet name of poetry do you think you're doing?"

"Looking into your beau-your eyes." he says softly and in a quiet manner.

"Uhm...this is very unconfortable."

"Oh, no! I so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I-I...I, uhm..." he jerks up and away. He has something heavy on his mind. He only stutters when he has a problem that he can't talk about.

"What is it?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Something"

"No."

"Tell me."

"Nothing to tell."

"I will always stand by you..."

"Oh no. Don't go all High School Musical on me."

"I'm not in high school yet..."

"My opinion, stay there for a few more years 'til you reach ninth grade mentality."

"TELL ME NOW OR I WILL DESTROY SHERRY!" i jump up to get the gutiar. I hate that i have to blackmail him to get him speaking all the time.

"Blackmail!" i hold my laugh back...he knows the deal.

"Bluff!" Okay he knows exactlly. Need a new routine.

He walks over to get Sherry. I hide her behide myself. And then...another awkward momment.

I see it better this time. His face went tense and he backed away. I not sure, but i have two theories.

One, he doesn't like the way i smell and can't stand to be close...or he likes me, in another way.

We're stay that way until shortly after Jerry, his older brother comes in.

"Hey whats the hold up?" Jerry, completely oblivious to the matter.

**Okay sorry about the wait...school...**

**I wrote like less than half two weeks ago and then finished in any free time.**

**Now because of this wait i shall write a second chapter...now!**

**Yours Truly,**

**BSA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour(Bonsoir/Bonne nuit)...**

**Hey okay so right to the chase!**

_**Enjoy!**_

"So whats up? Y'all ready to go?" Daren, AJ older brother, age 20. A six foot tower, with hair shorter than AJ's brown mop.

"What other choice do we got?" AJ starts to sigh and walks over to his backpack, while I put Sherry away in the case.

"They wouldn't know talent if it hit them in the gut!" Just explodes from my mouth.

"Yeah maybe true," AJ agrees with me.

"Hey! you two! Epesically you AJ! You are the most positive person i know! And you Shadow, you have amazing voice and lyrics!"

"Whatever, they won't take us in because we do not have the look. Or the sound. Or parental approval..."

"Ah! Shadow! Look i am now twenty, so i can count. You all have my permission to take us off the streets with your talent as long as you don't sell yourself short!"

"Okay. Let's do this thing! Yo! Ya'll we can do tis!"

"Ha, okay Mr. Positive. Lets knock 'em outta the park!"

We gathered our things and went on our way...

**_Okay so its not much at all...i have soo much to do and yeah, dont have all this time for this story right now. BBS! [be back soon]_**

**_I wont update until later like a week or two. Hope you will stick around for the next chapter...will AJ and Shadow become something more? will they get the audition? will..._**

**_FIND OUT IN TWO, THREE WEEKS TOPS!_**

**_-BSA-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while...but that is just the way life is._**

**_Okay to summarize what happened before...Shadow isn't a people person. This lone wolf gets along a lot better with her teacher than anyone else in school. AJ is a close friend and so is his brother...the reason why they live in a abandoned warehouse (the warehow) is coming to you soon. Shadow writes music and sings, while AJ sings, plays the guitar, and makes original music. As for his older brother...who's name I forgot (don't worry i am going to have a look back) plays the piano, dances, and sings a little...that is all for now...Oh! And they are about to go to a audition..._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

We walked outside of the warehow, and started on our way to Times Square. It would be about six blocks of

walking. Good thing it is nice weather for walking where you wouldn't start to sweat or get wet from falling

teardrops.

As we walked up to the MTV building doors...I stopped. I simply stopped. Just a few feet away from

the glass doors. I was afraid. What if we don't make it? How are we going to survive? Daren's, Jessie's, and AJ's

paychecks are barely helpig us now. And even if we were to get it, it would take a while before anything really

happens. Just then I felt my raindrops coming to my open windows, I wanted to run away and cry...

"Oh no Shadow. You've got to waltz in there and own it," AJ said in afraid tone. "You need to be a little more

positive about things," He came over to me and rub my back. I don't know exactly what it is but he always made

me feelbetter when Iwas feeling down.

"Come on, we can't be late," Daren was rushing us but you could hear the concern in his voice.

"Alright, thanks you two for everything."

The audition went kind of alright. I mean I saw the judges smile, and they were a lot different from all of the

other judges we've ever preformed for. So I guess everything is going to be alright. Like AJ always says "BELIEVE you can and so you WILL do so."

"Hey, hey! Whats up girlfriend?" AJ loves being silly, talking as if he were a girl himself. Daren and him are just a pack of craziness.

"Oh, shut it up."

"Why, am I bothering you. You know I don't like getting on your nerves," Sarcastic.

"Riiiight."

"So how are you feeling?" his voice goes back to his sweet normall tone.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"You have become radioactive, right?" Sillly, again.

"No," mumbled.

"Seriously, what's up?" AJ always knows, but I still try my best to brush it off. "I know it isn't the audition becuase that was the first time in a long time that you walked out smiling."

I was smiling! No way! I laughed, "I am fine Andy."

"You sure?" Lifting a eye brow. Drives me crazy becuase I cannot do it and he spent three hours once to teach me. Epic fail.

"Positive."

"Wait. What was that? I must be insane. Did Ms. Negative say positive. I didn't know that was in your vocab!" Once again...silly.

"Shut up. People are trying to sleep." we were in the employees bathroom. Which meant we were in the office area where Jessie and Ali slept.

"Shadow?"

"AJ?"

"We have been friends for many years. Since, like, pre-k. So why don't, why don't I know much about you?"

**_WOW...Okay so because I haven't been on this in a while, nor have I been writing stories...Well anyway I hope you like it. I guess I can get started on the next chapter._**

**_So what did you think? Ignore the format and grammar mistakes...It is getting deeper than you vcan even see right now. How come AJ doesn't know Shadow that well? What is she hiding from everyone? Is it really that deep that she couldn't even tell her best friend? Will she tell him?...The list goes on and on._**

**_Some need to know info...AJ's real first name is Andy. Jessie is one of the many who live in the warehouse. AJ's brother is Daren and their last name Jorse (rhymes with horse)._**

**_Leave a comment please..._**

**_BSA_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey! Hey!..._**

I woke in the single person bathroom, on the floor. We were sleeping in a sitting up position so my back as kind

of wacked out of it. I look over to see that AJ was still alseep. Then I thought back to the question he asked me

last night that struck a vital chord in my way of handling myself. "We have been friends for many years. Since,

like, pre-k. So why don't, why don't I know much about you?" He gave me that look that yelled something that of

in another lanuage. It hurt me though. Those foreign words, that foreign look, and that foreign feeling inside of

myself. Wow that hurt.

He looked so peacefull. As if the way he was sleeping wasn't hurting or going to hurt when awoke. His fine

brown hair whiped across the side of his face and the rest of it feel to the other, where you see his face. He

actually,well sort of looked like was happy. Dispite that we were homeless by standards, and had to work hard

to survive. To support the twelve of us that lived in the warehow, not to mention if we were caught. Social

Services would split us apart. The Jorse brother wouldn't want to be apart and niether did I, thats why we

started this. Soon before we knew it, we had nine more people with amazing talents but are on there own.

Soon it would be just the eight of us because Elliot, John, Jessie, and Leon have scholarships for away colleges.

Andy started to move his leg. He peeked from his eyes to see if I was awake like he always does. He likes to

sleep late all the time, but I could never do that. It is time wasted just because you are too torpid to enjoy life.

We aren't promised tomorrow.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

He smirks and replies, "Hey my love, what time is it?"

"Umm," I look towards my cheep ristwatch."Five forty-seven."

"A little early, eh?" he starts to shift so that he is in a more confortable position.

"For you, most definetly. Speaking for myself, not at all"

He just starts to stare at me. He looked kind of blank, like he ws spacing out. Typicall Andy Jorse, but then again

I did it sometimes too.

"What is it princess?" I ask with more fear in my voice than sarcasim.I was afraid that he would bring up the

knowing me thing after I pushed off to the side.

"Nothing. Just, nothing," he sighs and reaches into his pocket for something unknown of by my mind. You hear

the disconsolated tone in his voice just then. He pulls out a poorly folded lined paper that came from a

noteboook. He gingerly opened it up. I could see from the other side that the words where written in blue ink. My

curiosity grew. The enigma of thosewords where killing me. Was this how Andy felt about not fully knowing me

after many years? Wait, even though I trust him, it's way too humiliating. What would he think, will do the same

as they did? No! I put that behind me, it was the only option.

"This is a journal entry we had to write in the fourth grade after reading a short story about friendship. We had

to pick a friend, yet leave out there name so there would be no problems during class. I chose my one and only

best friend in the entire world. My other friends couldn't compete." he said proudly as if he was annoucing that

he just won a million dollars for every year as long as he lived...we all wish we had that right now. I rose and sat

next to him.

"You want to hear what i wrote and try to guess who it is?" AJ asked looking into my eyes with pretty the brown

of his.

"Sure Mr. Jorse," I say sarcasticlly, then my tone goes impaitent. "Oh read it to me already, Andy!"

He smirks. "ou know you and Daren call me that. Anyways. My best friend SH is always there for me and as I am

for her. Just like the characters in this story. The difference is that SH hates peanuts and talents are dancing,

singing, and nowshe has started to write her own songs." he stops to look at me and smiles. He used to call me

SH (stands for my first and last name) but it never caught on. It always seemed like he was telling me to be

quiet.

I smiled back, I couldn't resist not to. "Hum, I wonder who SH is."

"You don't know who that is? Gasp! My best friend doesn't even know who my best friend is." he said with a

smirk. His tone driped heavily with sarcasim and was shaking his head in fake disappointment. I laughed at him.

Oh no. Not my goofy laugh. The same laugh that makes others laugh just at the sound of it. Some try to mock me

but sound way worse than I do. I would always tell them "Do it right or don't do it at all!"

No but not Andy, he knows just what to do. He looked at me as if he were surprised...like usuall. "Did you hear

that?" Here he goes again! "Did that actually come from you? The sound of a ravages monster! That came from

little Shadow!" he scooted away from me trying not to laugh. To honest with you no how many times he would

do this it never got old because of the way he would switch it up a bit and the way he acted.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Andy," I said holding back a giggle fit 'cause I knew what came after that.

"No. I am serious! I heard it come from you." he cracked and smiled. That was all it took to make me laugh, and

maybe a little too loud. I stopped instintly afraid I woke up someone.

"There it is again." he whispered. "Wow dude, did you eat school lunch yesterday? 'Cause maybe the serious

problem. We have to get you checked out before you become one and we can't seperate you too." It reminded

me of the horrible movie we snuck into last year. We were bored and decided to sneak into movies until we got

caught. That movie wasn't worth our time, and I even knew that before we in but Andy insisted we did.

"Stop it Andy Leather Jorse!" I yell in a whisper. Yes his middle name is Leather becuase his brother got part in it.

It was originally a joke but his parents actually liked it. Or so I heard. His parents were nice, real good people.

Most of all they were loving and always inviting to me. I felt like family when they were still alive. Now I feel that

a little less.

"My middle name...You like, eh?" He noded his head up in a swift jerk and smirked that milllion dollar smile. His

light peach skin against his beaming brown eyes. Then there was his brown skin and a nice jaw line. Not too

rugged but not soft as a girls. Think its time to tell you what he looks like. He is 5'9 at the age of fifteen. Wait a

minute!...

"Are you trying to flirt with me? Your best friend SH?" I was joking, acted surprised and discussted. Shaking my

head. "This is very disapointing Andy."

He laughes perfectly. "I don't know because you didn't even know that we are best friends. So I guess we

aren't..." he plays along with a grin upon his face.

"Hey you! You better stop this foolishness." I act mature all of a sudden, probably came from another awkward

moment like yesterday on the matress.

"And if I don't...?"

"I'll make you." I just noticed we were inching in on each other. I backed up and leaned on the wall and looked

at my orange watch. 6:17

"What time is it?" Crud.

"Uh, six seventeen.".

"I hate to say it but it time to get ready for school."

"Hey, Andy?" I only called him that when no one was around...felt more personal.

"Yeah Shade?"

"Are you coming back today?" He has been disregarding school since Monday. Now it is Thursday. This week is

the anniversary of his parents' death. They died in a car crash, while Andy, Daren, and I were in school. Killed by

a driver texting. That's when we all moved in with their uncle. Unfortunately he was the only one who could take

us in. Us? Yes, us. I lived with them since I was six years old due to my problems at home that only Mr. and Mrs.

Jorse knew about. I remember how much it took for me to have them promise they wouldn't say anything to

Child Protecters Services. Uncle Lenny. He was a alcholic and was just as horrible without the beverges. That

was a year and a few months before we left.

"N..."he broke off before he could barely start. Then he was in tears. His hands were in fists, tight enough to see

redness at the nuckles. His face was burried in them and his hair hang over shelding his face. I moved closer.

"I miss my parents so fridging much," his voice muffed a bit.

_You idiot! Why did you have to go and ask! _I thought. I pulled him into my arms and murmured to him, "I am so

sorry. I am a stupid and horrible friend. I so, so sorry Andy," I rubbed his back in small circles, pulling him into me

farther. If that could be anymore possible.

"No, no, no. No! Its not your fault Sunshine," that's his favorite to call me because it is opposite of my reall name

he said that was the way he looked at me. His own sunlight. I felt far from it though.

"Yeah right." I murmured way too low that it didn't even seem like I said official words.

"Yeah, I can try to come today."

"What?" It slipped from my cranium and into my vocals. He took me right out of my thougths of being such an

horrible person to someone so amazing.

"I am gonna go to school with you today," he simply said.

"O-Okay," now I felt uneasy about this."Lets go get ready," I stand up slowly. The light from the small window

was getting brighter and in a since things must have been getting better for Andy because this would be a first

time during the death week that he went to school.

"I'll be fine Sunshine. And thank you..."

"Please don't thank me. I didn't do anything speacial," I said correcting him. Then I murmur, "Nor am I special.

Just a cloud on a sunny day."

It must have not been that low because Andy responed. "Don't ever say that ever again," he said low and

hard but with some kind of warmth to it. He was looking directly into my eyes then. I was hypnotized then.

"Yes Andy."

We walked to the local deli shop and got a bageland split it for breakfast and we were off to school.

We arrive at the school entrance, side by side. Andy let out a deep exhale, and I looked over in his direction.

he knew exactly what that meant. He noded in a reply and off we went.

After school I draged Andy along with me. There is someone special I wanted him to meet.

"Hey Mrs. Sheghue!" I peeked my head in the door before entering with AJ roght behind me. "There is someone I

like you to meet."

"This is AJ. AJ this Mrs. Sheghue, my English teacher."

They shared there nice to meet yous and then we sat down on top of the desks. I placed by bag on the seat and

pulled out my writing materials. This included my songbook, song folder, and English notepad.

"So, AJ. What English teacher do you have?" she tried to make it less awkward for AJ. I told her ahead of time

that he was coming and would be slightly spaced out and might blackout time to time. Those memories are hard

for him, but I do admit that he is getting better. He used to cry everytime they were brought up or if he was

thinking about them.

"Mr. Eagle," he spoke softly and low.

"Ah, he is a very good teacher. He has been here before I started." Mrs. Sheghue said sweatly.

"Okay, so I wrote a new poem last night. I don't know, this is the first time that I didn't write much. Then again

it doesn't matter on length and plus less is more, most of the time," I babbled out to Mrs. Sheghue, handing her

my notepad.

She read it over, for what seemed like fifteen minutes. Then she finally looked up at me with her hazel eyes that

hid behind her glasses. Her enthralling glaire had me stuck. Its weird because she didn't say a thing for a while.

"YOU, wrote this?" she enhanced her voice on the word 'you'.

All I could do was shake my head. It seemed as if my voice couldn't work.

_Crap! She hates it! How come? It was based on how I felt about my life. About life in generall. _Panic rose in my head.

AJ looked confused. Looking back between and me as we stared into each other.

"It's amazing!" Whoa! AMAZING...that is just simply shocking that she would think that.

"Uh, really?"

"Heck yes!"

"Mmm, cool."

After we were done, we went on our way. After that whole stare down amazing poem thingy, we had fun. AJ

lightened up a lot. We even preformed a new song that we've been working on for Mrs. Sheghue. We talked

about school and the audition we just did, but AJ and I brought up that we were basically homeless. Things were

actually getting better. The audition, AJ, and my writing! Things could not get any worse...

Or will it?

**_Okay this took about two to three days to work on so i hope you like it. I tried my best to make it as long as possible and i would've made it longer but it would mess things up. Now the characters personallities are showing...i am trying to add more detail..._**

**_"you should add more detail though" a friend once said while i was writing this chapter. and thats funny cuuz i was thinking the exact same thing. oh, n plz excuse any grammar mistakes and the half fully wrote and half txted note to the viewers...i am just so sleeply and wanna hurry up with it._**

**_I dedicate this chapter to my buddy who said "you should add..." and was inspired by the many struggles in life..._**

**_Rise Against "prayer of a refugee" had a lot to deal with this chapter...probably the story as well...i dont remember. _**

**_If you remember, AJ's and Daren's parents died cuz of a person txting while driving...so plz don't txt and drive. It can change someone's life for the worse. I mean look at them now...living in a warehouse. plz dnt txt n driv!_**

**_Next chapter will have more description of what they look like and will meet new characters, and there will be much more detail...thats all i can say for now about chapter six._**

**_OH! i am now also on wattpad but i only have the first chapter of this story on their...i will updat that like asap! it'll be slightly different from this though...like lenght of chapters and notes. it will be at the same chapter with fanfic very soon.(same title of story and same pen name as my fanfiction.)_**

**_bsa_**

**_Grrr! i hate that not all of my edits get saved on this thingy...oops...peace out._**

**_OH! I ALMOST FORGOT...DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT, REVIEW, LIKE, FAV(on fanfic, wattpad)...AND ON WATTPAD PLEASE VOTE FOR ME..._**

**_bookshadowauthor _**

**_FEATHERS! (yeah i can be very random)_**


	6. WAIT A MINUTE!

**_GRRR!_**

**_Okay so this is a quick note to the readers due to my preevious mistakes while writing this...I need to re-read the previous chapters before writing a new one i noticed._**

**_Okay so in chapter 2 I said that AJ's older brother was Jerry but then in the next chapter I changed it without a word of it to the veiwers. Also, chapter one the teachers name...at first i didn't have one then i forgot how to spell it and when i finally had it, it didn't save to the final edit. Also when I put dividing lines in the chapters they don't show up..._**

**_It was just bothering me for a while so I had to officially address it!_**

**_On another note for the lack of details, descriptions of characters, and proper grammar is something I am seriously going to have to work on. This updating story thing is new to me...so is writing stories...I am just SO used to songwriting where grammar isn't urgent and neither are details, which is easier for me. When writing outside of music and poems...I struggle a little._**

**_I am also on Wattpad, just so you know...if you want to read it with longer chapters and better editing...oh and pictures and music on the side...Same pen name as my fanfiction...bookshadowauthor_**

**_On wattpad for the first three chapters will be like this but somewhat better...in terms of editing it a bit._**

**_Like Daren is no longer twenty but is nineteen and a half...I wished I had did the math before instead of rushing this...chapter six will be way better than this mess and for wattpad chapter four will show a huge improvement too..._**

**_bookshadowauthor_**

**FEATHERS****!**


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL

**_So sorry for this but i am currently on writers block...yeah i dont write ahead of time so this is what happens._**

**_I do appreciate those who have been reading though...You do know how much that truly means to me...This is the most I have ever gotten on fanfic...sad right? Well thank you anyways._**

**_I will be updating in september due to my odd week ahead of me next week. I will be too tired from practice to write anything. Oh as of my new story called "Mutt" well that is coming in september too. _**

**_Warning: I will not be able to constantly upload due to school and yatah yatah..._**

**_If they werent such sore winners i would be able to but they wanna win and i have to practice a much a possible._**

**_I promise i will continue this story..._**

**_Once again thank you very much for reading my story and PLEASE CHECK ME (bookshadowauthor) ON WATTPAD...I HAVE MORE STORIES AND WILL BE UPDATING FOR "WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL" AND "IN FOR THE KILL"..._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_bookshadowauthor_**

**_P.S. Please check out my buddy ForeverKay ("CHANGED?", "STUCK"and well...a story by another friend called "Airrider", she changed her pen name so i dont remember it..._**


End file.
